


Fries and a Frosty

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: Garnet decides that she just can't wait to devour her girlfriend-- and if it's in the back seat of her car, parked in a Wendy's lot, so be it.





	Fries and a Frosty

Opal loved Garnet’s hands.

Opal loved Garnet’s hands and her fingers. She loved the strength buried in her muscles that coiled and flexed with her movements, that reigned her in with a touch. The same strength she used to exercise utmost control over a basketball, which later gripped her ass in the same way from behind as she was clambering into her car, was gratifying. Hands didn’t care if their owner, still heavy with the scent of post-game adrenaline and weed, looked at Opal with the growing stain of her pupils darkening her eyes, and said “get in the back.”

Hands didn’t care that they had steered the car into the parking lot of a vacant Wendy’s. The hands were hungry to touch and grip Opal, who, biting her lip and grinning, did as she was told, clambering in the back seat, careful not to hit her head on the roof, as she had done many times before due to her height. Garnet laughed every time that happened, but afterwards rubbed the place of injury with gentle, firm fingers. The same fingers, rough and callused, that found their way up Opal’s shirt and squeezed her tits, hard.

Two scars at the center of her palms grazed against the cheerleader’s nipples, all while the owner of the hands slid an inconspicuous knee against her lover’s heat.

“I thought about you the entire game.”

Opal grinned, eyes closed in bliss and attempting not to moan. “What did you think about exactly?”

“How that tight little arse showed underneath your skirt while you cheered me on. I wanted to fuck you right after, in the locker room.”

“Sex in a locker room didn’t sound as good as fries and a Frosty at the time.”

Garnet let out a huff of laughter, and nuzzled her nose against her cheerleader’s neck. “If you’re a good girl I’ll get you those fries and a Frosty.”

Opal groaned. The hands traveled down to her sides. Good girl was a great way to have her wet in seconds, and Garnet only used the term so early when she wanted to own Opal. Usually this led to screaming, torturous orgasms delivered quickly but lasting as long as Garnet liked.

Tonight was no exception. The hands flipped her uniform skirt up, pulled her panties to the side of wet, swollen lips, and the whole car shuddered and rocked as the first lick alone sent Opal into a frenzy.

Opal had always sworn against fucking in Garnet’s car, which wasn’t made for six-foot-one cheerleaders. But the strength of the hands coaxed her into it, casted a spell on her. All she wanted was to be a good girl and have those hands exactly where they were now, one gripping a breast while the other held on fast to a thigh to keep her from squirming too much under Garnet’s tongue. Her favorite and most effective way of making Opal cum was by sucking hard on her clit while simultaneously massaging a spot just underneath it with her tongue, but tonight she was teasing just slightly with the tip of her tongue, and would switch off with long, sweeping licks and noisy sucking.

The windows fogged in minutes, soon dripping as much as Opal was. The hand on her thigh was guiding her to roll her hips, her shuddering breaths and squeaks indicating that her orgasm was going to come clumsily and explosively, just like they wanted and commanded. Rather than coax it out with her lips and tongue, Garnet forced it with the rough beckoning of her fingers, sliding into her soaking wet heat and crooking her them upwards. At the same time, her mouth found its home and licked where Opal liked it best, and a line of drool traveled down the side of Opal’s mouth as she whined and screamed. She pulsed around Garnet’s fingers, and her hands flew to the head of dark, coarse curls between her legs to push her off, but Garnet refused her any means of relaxation. The area from her chest up to her face was blushed a subtle red as she struggled to find the breath to vocalize her second and third orgasms. Her begging, and the tears beginning to stream down her face, is what finally granted her mercy.

“Baby please, please, I can’t do it anymore, please–”

The response was harder, slower thrusting of her fingers and satisfied, muffled chuckling.

“ _FUCK!_ Garnet, baby I can’t, I can’t-!”

“I think you can.” Garnet murmured before burying her face back where it was.

“No, no, no please, it’s too much-” Opal’s body seized up, and a fourth climax shook her from the core. She felt warmth release and pool underneath her, cooling quickly, and Garnet’s tongue lapped it up eagerly. The rough hands on her relaxed, and rubbed her lovingly. A final kiss made her body spasm quickly as she calmed down, catching her breath again.

It was the only time Opal hated and loved Garnet’s hands.

Opal slowly leaned up and wrapped her arms around Garnet’s shoulders, laying heavy kisses that lasted long enough for her to taste herself on Garnet’s lips. It turned the both of them on even more to have heavy makeout sessions right after intense sex, but Opal was too sensitive and swollen to take on any more. Plus, the wet stain in the seat would need tending to soon.

“I hope you didn’t hit your head again.” Garnet said, giving Opal a final peck on the lips. “You tasted so good I couldn’t stop.”

“You know what would taste even better?” Opal’s voice raised pitch with suggestiveness.

“Hmmm?” Garnet grinned.

“Fries and a frosty.”

Garnet rolled her eyes. “Were you thinking of _food_ the entire time I was eating you?”

“Well of course. Why do you think I came so hard?”

They both burst out laughing. Hopefully they weren’t close enough to the drive -through for anyone to hear.


End file.
